The Super Mario Truth or Torture Show
by Love Stories Creator
Summary: Mario and the gang are kidnapped... BY ME! HAHAHA! This is how Peach feels every time you kidnap her Bowser! So, I kidnapped them and now they are sitting and waiting for your questions. If they lie, they will be tortured. Everything is in your hand!
1. Episode 1

**Hello everyone! Well, I know that I have another story in the way, but I just couldn't continue! Igot stuck in "The sleeptime fairytale" with that damn item! So, after a veery boring week I decided to make another one. ****For the ones who liked it (I don't think they are so much people) I am sorry, but, until I, or someone else finds a damn item for that damn kid, the story will just not continue. So, out of all the kind of stories I decided to make something… How can I spell t?... Interactive… ? Anyway, here it goes! I don't own Mario, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Daisy, Luigi, Toad, Waluigi or Wario. They all belong to Nintendo. Rocky, Laura, Marc and Peter belong to Nintendrawer. **

Dadahh! The lights turn! The curtain lifts! On the stage Bowser, Mario, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi and Toad are sitting on some platforms held by chains. Under the platforms were some holes. Behind them were their names written on some screens.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to… THE SUPER MARIO TRUTH OR TORTURE CONTEST! I am Love Stories Creator, your host for this show! But during the show, call me LSC! I will explain you what all these things mean: The famous Mario gang are on these platforms, as you can see. We will ask them some questions. Every time they lie, the platforms will go closer to the holes, which lead to space. If someone lies more than 10 times, the platform will fall with parachutes and land on Rosalina's Comet Observatory, where Polari and Petey Piranha wait for them. Polari and Petey, with the help of Laura, Marc, Peter and Rocky will choose some out of the 100 crazy ways to torture them, 6 for each competitor that falls in their hands. The last four to stay in the starship will be tortured only with 3 ways. The winner of the contest will not be tortured! When someone's game over, the screen with his name will turn-off. Now, let's start with the questions. Ah, and the first three reviewers can choose a person out of these, except Mario. The three lucky ones will have an extra life. They can use it every time they lie. When they use it, their platform will not go down. When that happens, I choose someone else to go down. You can also be the co-hosts for one chapter, just tell me if you want. Then, when someone goes to The Comet Observatory, I will show you 12 ways to torture the person. You choose 6 out of them! For the last four, the possible ways to torture will be 6 and you choose 3 out of them. And now, REVIEWS!... But mostly, questions. And, don't forget! In your Review-Private Message you must send me the one that you want to win a extra-life.

See you!


	2. Episode 2

**Hello again! So, I need more questions, or the chapters-episodes will be too short. I want to thank X-tremeFighter2000, tails-is-pwnage, Rorita, dragon19kyoshi, TheBananaNinja and Tiana Koopa for their reviews. I don't ow any character in this fanfiction except Rose the fuchsia Yoshi and her son.**

Dadahh! The curtain lifts again.

"Hello again ladies and gentlemen! Welcome again to "The Super Mario Truth or Torture Show" ! So, lets start with the extra lives! First of all, the first reviewer, tails-is-pwnage!

Tails-is-pwnage: Hello everyone!

LSC: We will call you tails. So, who do you want to give the extra life mushroom you are holding?

tails: To…. Yoshi! *the extra life jumps and sits next to Yoshi*

Yoshi: Thanks!

tails: You're welcome.

LSC:tails, sit here on that chair next to me, until you ask your question.

LSC: The second reviewer is… Tiana Koopa! Come here Tiana!

Tiana Koopa: Hi guys!

LSC:We will call you Tiana. And you give the extra life to…?

Tiana:To Luigi! *The extra life jumps next to Luigi*

Luigi: I owe you one!

LSC: Thanks Tiana. You can sit now, here, next to tails until you tell us your question.

LSC: And, the last reviewer: dragon19kyoshi! We will call him 19.

19: Hello LSC!

LSC: Hello 19. So, you said in your review that you will give the extra life to Bowser only if he answers a question, didn't you? (I don't know if you were meaning that, but it's a nice idea to do It with a question) .

19: Hmmm… Well, its ok.

LSC: Nice! So, if he looses, who do you want to take the extra life instead? You answer later! Now, Bowser, the first question of the show is this:

"Did you ever play tennis?"

Bowser: Oh, crap! Well… I don't! That game is for little girls!

LSC: You are lying! What about Mario power tennis? You will not go down , but you will not win the extra life. Now, 19, you choose: Daisy, Peach or Toad will win the extra life? I wait for your review! *19 goes to his/her seat*

LSC: And now, the show will really start! From now, you are all in danger! And your destiny depends on me!

Bowser: We knew it since you kidnapped us!

LSC: I am really sorry… Peach and Luigi. But I had to make the fanfiction!

Peach: There's no problem… I guess.

Luigi: The same as Peach… I guess.

Bowser: What? You kidnapped the king of the koopas and you are not sorry!

LSC: Well, since you started kidnapping Peach she felt like that every Tuesday. Its your turn to feel like that… I guess.

Mario: For telling the truth, Bowser kidnaps Peach every Thursday…

LSC: I don't mind! So, we will start with you Mario. And the asker is: THE BANANA NINJA!

TheBananaNinja: That's my name!

LSC: You will be from now until the end of the episode the Baninja! You will also be the co-host for this episode. But it isn't too long, don't get upset. So, ask your questions.

Baninja: Mario, as LSC said, I will start from you. Are you tired of always being the hero? I mean, between all those battles with Bowser, the Shadow Queen, Count bleck and Dimentio, you must be tired of it !

Mario: For telling the truth, I am starting to get tired. But if it is for my "Peachie Poo" I will do anything.

Bowser: Hey, I only call her like that!

LSC: Mario is telling… the truth! It was an easy question, I think. But it was a question, some people didn't write anything! By the way, the "Peachie Poo" thing originally belongs to Hopefaith2, thanks for it!

Baninja: And the second question is for Peach:

Do you have any feelings for Bowser whatsoever? Just thought I'd ask…

Peach: Yes! I hate him a lot and I feel very annoyed and disgusted by him when he kidnaps me. However, when he helps us and he doesn't try to kill Mario, I like him… Not very much! I just feel him like my friend when he is calmed and he doesn't try to kill my friends.

LSC: Peach… You are telling the , you stay there.

Baninja: Now, tails, you were waiting all this time. Your question was?

Tails:*gets up* Thanks Baninja, thanks LSC. My question is for Yoshi. Who do you like-like?

LSC: Wow! That's funny! If Yoshi lies now he will loose the extra life! And he took it from tails!

Yoshi: I "like-like" a fuchsia Yoshi named Rose (Rose is LSC's creation. Thanks! You saved my extra life!) And I am married to her and we have a son, who just came and will help his friends to torture us.

Very well Yoshi! And very well tails! Now, you can sit *flies to his seat*

Baninja: Tiana Koopa! You are the next and the last questioner of the episode.

Tiana: *gets up* Ok, my turn! Luigi, what's your favorite sport?

Luigi: I really like all sports. I have no favourite.

LSC:Luigi, congrats, you told the truth and blah, blah, blah! So Tiana, you can sit. This is the end f this episode! dragon19kyoshi, you choose if Peach, Toad or Daisy will have the extra life. And, readers, please, if you can, ask some questions. We had 6 reviewers, and 5 questions, because Baninja asked two times. And if you can't, the ones who ask, please send me more than one questions, I will need at last a pair from everyone if you want this to continue, and if you want to see the Mario gang in the torturing room. Baninja, Tiana, you can sit now. *They run and sit on their seats*

Thanks everyone for coming here and see you in the next episode! The curtain falls slowly to the ground and the lights turn on.

**I wait for your questions**** and your reviews. dragon19kyoshi, I know I am very annoying but don't forget to choose where the extra life will go. I remind you that you can't give it to Mario, Bowser, Yoshi or Luigi. **

**NEVER FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Episode 3

**So, this time I gave you some more time that in other chapters. And I did very well, because now we have 50% more reviews than before, with two or three questions in each other. Thanks to all my reviewers! And now, enjoy yourselves**** and your own questions! (tails-is-pwnage, you told me that you wanted Yoshi to say that he "likes-likes" Birdo. So, since Shigeru Miyamoto, Mario's creator, said that Birdo is a boy, HE is a boy. And, tell me the truth, do you think Yoshi is gay? I don't mind! Because I don't think he is. If you want, make a story with Yoshi being gay.)**

You know, the curtain lifts and the lights turn off and blah-blah-blah…

LSC: Hello again and welcome to the Super Mario Truth or Torture Show!

So, since I made this show I thought that it could have something more interesting on it. From this time and to the end of the show, before we start with the questions, the Mario gang will have the opportunity to try their luck on the "Ruletacky"! Does someone want to try it out?

Everyone: Never!

LSC: Oh, come on! It will be boring if you don't do it! Pff! Lets start with the questions, if you want it so much! So, before that, please give applause to the co-host for today, dragon19kyoshi! (Or, as I said in another episode, 19)

19: *walks into the stage* Hello everyone!

LSC: Hi, 19. Nice to see you! So, as you saw before some seconds, the Mario gang doesn't want to try their luck in the Ruletacky. So, you start with your own question!

19: OK, before my question I'd like to give Daisy the extra life!

Daisy: HI I'M DAISY! I'm sorry, I say that when I'm excited.

Waluigi: Hey, why dragon19kyoshi must give it to Daisy, Peach or Toad? Why not me or Wario!

LSC: Because, when I was telling 19 the names, I forgot you and Wario were there. That's all. But now it's too late, the extra life is already on Daisy's hand. 19, your question now.

Waluigi: Wait, why? Who? What?...

LSC: If you say something else I will cut the chains that hold your platform. I think it would be really embarrassing that a "big boy" like you will be tortured by some 7 year old children, don't you think?

Waluigi: OK, I will shut my mouth up.

LSC: Ha! It was a tramp! Unfortunately you lie. And for that lie, because it was a tramp, you will go down three levels! :))

Waluigi: *falls down three levels* What?

LSC: There ARE tramps in this game. So, beware. And always tell the truth. Your mom must be very rude! She didn't ever tell you that lies are very bad?

Waluigi's mom: Hey, you! LSC! What did you just said?

LSC: Ehm, 's your name, I don't think you should talk like that to me, we are in MY fanfiction and I can do all I want to you.

Waluigi's mom: Try it stupid, rude and savage creature without the name of a human!

LSC: Well, do you think that "Walugi's mom" is a human name?

Walugi's mom: I am not afraid of you!

LSC: You'd better be. And now, annoying woman that tells her son that

telling lies is a good thing, you will be afraid of me. Just… put her in a cell full of

cow-dirt and put Agelada, the super-farting cow into it. We don't want her to feel lonely. IMPORTANT: The cell must be closed, with walls and floor, or Agelada will feel uncomfort.

Waluigi's mom: What the fu*k! *Suddenly her seat falls into a big metallic box and it lands on cow-dirt next to Agelada, the super-farting cow*

Waluigi: MAMMA! NOOOOO!

Luigi: So then, I am the mamma's boy right?

LSC: 19, I am sorry for interrupting you, tell us your question.

19: This one is for Luigi: Do you like to race in go karts?

Luigi: Yes I love it! Unfortunately, I can race in them only when a new Mario-kart game comes out. Because I'm not real.

LSC: Very well Luigi! You are staying there, you told the truth!

LSC: So, I'll ask a question to Mario: Mario, have you ever competed in a kart race?

Mario: … HAHAHAHAHA! When they told me to be careful

I thought it would be hard! Well, Yes…

LSC: Wrong! You have done that only in games, you have never

competed in a real kart race!

Mario: What? But I am not even real, I am fictional! How could a fictional

Character compete in a real kart race?

LSC: I just said that: there are traps! If you say that it is a trap question, you will not lose! But it's late for you too. *pulls a red switch*

Mario: *falls one level* That's not fair!

LSC: You know, Agelada's sister just came from Mexico, Do you want to meet her?

Mario: OK, it's veeery fair!

LSC: That's better. So, the third question please!

19: OK, so this one is for… Peach! Asked by Tiana Koopa. So, Peach:

Is pink your favorite color?

Peach: Yes, of course!

LSC: Wrong! *pulls a pink switch*

Peach: *falls one level* What!

LSC: Your favorite color is not pink, it's fuchsia!

Peach: But that's also a pink…

LSC: Fuchsia is a tint of pink, not pink. And the question was if your favorite

color is pink, not a tint of pink!

Peach:O_o

LSC: You must think about it before you answer, or you will lose! It's one of the few

Question shows where the players have infinite time to answer!

Wario: And also one of the few ones without a prize in money or check or something!

LSC: *pulls a yellow switch* Do you think the only prize is money? I think

That not being tortured with brutally embarrassing jokes is a good prize!

Wario: *falls 3 levels* I don't think so!

LSC: You don't? So, go to your home to find your hidden money under the couch! If "not to be tortured" is not something important for you, why

Don't we pull this yellow switch? You will just be tortured and then go home to

Take a check or a prize or something from the bank!

Wario: I don't mind…

LSC: Well, so, the readers decide! Do you want to see Wario getting tortured? Just tell it in your review! Does Tiana want to ask something else?

19: Oh, yes! She's asking a question to Bowser: Is Ludwig your favorite? Because I think he's awesome!

Ludwig: *gets up from his seat in the crowd* Thank you Tiana! I also think you are

Awesome since you think I am!

LSC: Sit back Ludwig. Bowser, do you?

Bowser: I have already said that Bowsy's my favorite son!

LSC: I am sorry Tiana, but he's telling the truth! Congrats!

Bowser: Thank you!

LSC: 19, is Tiana asking anything else?

19: No.

LSC: So, go to the next one!

19: Well, the one I'm holding goes to… Waluigi!

LSC: Before that, I want to thank the person that sent the next question, named Dark Nerd, for his awesome idea for torturing! But, I can't use it all at the same time, so I'll keep your final idea about that paper with letters (Dark Nerd, you know what I mean, right?) for another person, OK? So, tell us the question.

19: As you already said, it came from Dark Nerd. It's for Waluigi. It is long, but it's like, our best question today! So, I'll start: Waluigi, is it true that you are a creepy stalker who has a camera into everyone who's here's shower, an extra one in Daisy and Peach's shower and about fifty in Birdo's shower?

Waluigi: What? Who told you that crap? Why should I want to see Mario's "thingy" !

LSC: I already told you that the truth will show up finally, so if you lie the only thing you get is -1 level! You are so stupid Waluigi!*pulls a purple switch*

Waluigi:*falls 1 level* …

Mario: I will cut the walls of my bathroom and build a new one!

LSC: Do what you want! Now, lets continue!

19: This one came here from Platinum Neko-Chan, and it's for… Uh? It's for everyone!

LSC: So we will ask it to the three persons who have extra lives.

They are…

19: Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi. We will ask you one by one. Do you know who Mr.L really is?

Luigi: My brainwashed, super-aggressive, evil alter ego.

Yohi: A thief that wore a mustache, a mask and a big nose (You know, like

Those glasses with the nose and the mustache stuck on them…) and dressed like Luigi.

Daisy: … Why do you ask ME!

LSC: So, Daisy keeps her life because she didn't know. Yohsi and Luigi are both right: At the start, Mr.L was only a fictional character, who was just like Luigi said.

But it happens that some years later, a thief in the real world chose to dress like that. You all keep your extra lives!

Daisy, Yoshi and Luigi: Yaaaayy!

LSC: Next question?

19: Here I have it. It's from Jordan-TheAwsomeCatLover. The

Question goes to Bowser: Do you find that humiliating that King Boo

Has successfully kidnapped Mario, and held him prisoner, while

You can barely hold Peach in your clutches? I mean, come on! Even some of your minions complain behind of your back!

Bowser: Do they! I mean, I think it's not humiliating, because Peach is saved by Mario, a brave hero, who needs to walk for weeks every time he saves her. So, Mario was saved by Luigi, who is afraid of ghosts, who's definitely weaker than Mario, but it took him only one night to shut up the mouth of that shit-eater ghost! So I think that it's not that embarrassing.

LSC: You are telling the truth! You don't feel embarrassed. And, the way you explain it, you shouldn't feel embarrassed, I really didn't thought of it that way…

Bowser: It's just science! Do you want some more! Because it is YOUR fanfiction

you are the one who had that idea, not me!

Mario: Why don't you go to Nerdia?

Bowser: What's that?

Mario, well, I can understand you, with all these clouds in the sky of your land, it is impossible to catch sign in your television. Nerdia is a sience-knowledge contest. The winner gets 4 million coins and infinite ice cream for the rest of their life! Luigi won one time, but Yoshi ate the ice-cream machine and now there's no ice- cream any more.

LSC: Stop with that, you tell Bowser about Nerdia, ice creams and Yoshi when we finish your torture, OK? Next question please!

19: The next question is optional, will you take it Luigi?

Luigi: No.

19: OK, So, the next is for Mario, and frim Jordan again, but its not optional.

Mario, do you have any motivation for all those times you decided

To stuff Luigi in a barrel? BETTER TELL THE TRUTH, BUDDY!

Mario:Uh, ham, ha, ho, hi, he, yodele-hi-ho! Ehmmmm… Hahaha!

Nvqwnhvm hv kvbrjogbrj… BUUUUURP!

LSC: Mario, if you don't answer now you'll fall in the kids' hands!

Truth or Torture Mario, Truth… Or Torture!

Mario: OK, I just did it because it's funny and…

LSC: Ok, people, he said the truth. But if it was as funny as he said, you can vote!

We leave Mario in his seat, or stuff him in a barrel until he falls? You decide.

Does Jordan want to ask anything else?

19: Yes, and it is to Peach and Daisy.

So, girls, do you ever got tired of being rescued by Mario? Would you rather be rescued by someone else, like Prince Peasley or Starfy for a change?

Daisy: I have been rescued by Luigi in a lot of fan-made comics. That counts for me.

And, I will never want to be rescued by a bean with hair that goes on dates with

Men. Ah, something else… Who's Starfy?

LSC: He's someone. Peach, what do you say?

Peach: O_o WTF! Why in hell should a princess want to be rescued by a gay bean or

A little star? Do you think I am that stupid! I know six different kinds of martial arts!

I am just letting Bowser to kidnap me only to be saved then by Mario!

LSC: OK, Peach, if you don't calm down now you will fall eight levels, OK?

Peach: Yes sir!

LSC: Very nice. 19, I don't care if this Jordan guy has other questions or not,

Just go to the next envelope, because there are other people waiting to hear their

Names told by my mouth and their questions asked by yours. Who's next?

19: This guy…

LSC: OK, so, seth koopa, your question made all the studio's staff laugh. We showed your question to the owner of the studio and he laughed to death, so we kept the whole theater and studio forever and free for ourselves. Thank you. Let's hear your question.

19: The question is for Bowser.

Bowser, do koopas wear briefs?

Bowser: If I had briefs in my size I wouldn't be wearing this carapace now.

LSC: He's telling the truth and blah, blah, blah! The last question for today please!

19: It's coming… Here I have it! It's from someone named… Oh! It's from your mother, she says that it's time to go to bed, it's 3:00 in earth at this time!

LSC: OK, so seth koopa's question was the last one! And that means we have finished this episode! I remind you, you must vote: Do you want Mario stuffed in a barrel, or no? Do you want to see Wario getting tortured, or no? See you again!


End file.
